Endless Love
by KitsaCat
Summary: After Endless Waltz... HYxRP, of course! And even though it's called "Endless Love" it's named after another TWO-MIX song, the English version of the GW theme.


Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
AN: Endless Love is a song by TWO-MIX but I thought the name fit. You know, a sequel to ENDLESS Waltz, and a LOVE story . . . However, this is a song fic to the English version of Just Communication because I have no idea what they're saying most of the time in Endless Love. ¿Comprende? Oh, and forgive any typos made in the song lyrics. Also, some stuff from EW might not be as you remember it which is because I saw it once, and the end of it was in the crowded school library at lunch with people talking.  
  


Endless Love  


Heero was falling...falling...that was all he knew before his world went black. Relena ran forward, catching his limp body and cradling his head.  
"Help me carry him." she ordered, not taking her eyes off Heero.  
"Uh, where to?"  
"My room."  
"Miss Relena?"  
"Do it!" she barked out, obviously shaken. Relena rarely ordered people, she almost always requested.  
"Yes madam."  
Once in her bedroom, Relena slid Heero into the bed, wrapping the blankets around him tightly. She chewed at the inside of her cheek nervously, Heero wasn't exactly of a weak constitution or one to collapse easily.  
Relena realized the presence still standing in the doorway, and breathed in deeply as an attempt to regain her calm and her manners.  
"You can go now," she said, finally able to speak civilly.  
Turning back to the figure in the bed, Relena felt Heero's forehead. It was oddly warm and beaded with perspiration. The dark green tank top that usually hung loosely on Heero's muscular frame was sticky with sweat and clung to his skin. Relena stripped it off, putting it in the hamper of dirty laundry.  
Leaving the room quickly, Relena changed into her pajamas. Glancing at the bed, she could see Heero was exactly as she had left him. With a sigh she walked over to her desk and turned on her laptop. Like it or not, she _did_ have work to do.  
  
  
_Just wild beat communication  
I want you to know my passion  
No one can deny it, no one can defeat it  
I need you to know my feeling and affection tonight_  
  
  
Stretching, Relena glanced at the watch on her wrist. That late? Well, she would check on Heero again, then go sleep on the couch in the adjacent mini-living room.  
Sidling over to the bed, she moved Heero's head into her lap. What was wrong with him? He should have sprung back up two minutes after he fell.  
Relena leaned forward, peering anxiously into Heero's face. Slowly and softly she began to sing in a gentle alto voice. (At the Saint Gabriel Institute, she had been an alto despite her good range because there were already too many sopranos. She had felt it was unfair the sopranos always got the melody, so she usually sang alto just to spite whoever instigated the silly rule that altos only did harmony.)  
Shivering slightly, Relena slid a bit farther into the bed, moving Heero's head to lay on her breast. This house was so drafty...  
_I should really go soon,_ Relena thought, stifling a yawn. _Just a little...bit...longer..._  
A tiny flutter of air escaped Relena's lips, and her eyelids closed gently, accepting the confines of sleep.  
  
  
_Found you out and I hold you tight  
You've been lost and seeking for the way to light  
I don't know what can say to you  
But I can be your maternal home my love_  
  
  
Heero awoke, uncomfortably aware that he was lying against someone. His discomfort increased when he realized it was a woman. A tiny, delicate hand lay on his chest, right over his heart. The woman's other hand had slid into his hair.  
Heero started sitting up, then let himself fall back when the pounding in his head turned out to be more than just the gentle throb of the woman's heartbeat. He let go of his consciousness, drifting toward the land of dreams.  
  
  
_One by one and step by step  
Pain of the broken heart will be healed and cured  
Take your time and look back one more time  
There was someone to help you and give you hands_  
  
  
"Heero," Relena whispered, kneeling by the bed. "I have to go give a speech now, but I'll try to be back soon. Maybe you'll have waken up by then." She stood up and left the room.  
_ A speech?_ Heero had been waken by the soft whispers in that gentle, familiar voice. _I think I'll go watch._ Heero found his shirt at the top of a basket of clean laundry at the foot of the bed. (AN: As in, it just happened to be wash day.)_  
_  
  
_Now you have stepped onto the path to your new life  
Just trust your sense and knowledge  
I'll give you love and kiss that'll make you strong_  
  
  
Heero stood on the balcony, watching Relena deliver her speech. The crowd seemed mesmerized by her voice and words. You could tell she really believed what she was saying, too. Even Heero almost believed her.  
Oh, ow. Spots were swimming before Heero's eyes. He took this as a sign it was time to get back, and play poor little sick soldier again.  
Getting to the room, Heero slid back between the sheets. They smelled of lilac. Long ago, when he still had a mother, she had worn a lilac scent...  
  
  
_Just wild beat communication  
There'll be no explanation  
Break out all the sadness reach out for the madness  
Rush ourselves into the rainstorm of out love_  
  
  
Walking off the stage, Relena stretched her arms high above her head. She had the rest of the day off, so Relena planned to slip into something a bit more comfortable. But first she had to check on Heero (even though her intuition told her he was still asleep).  
Sticking her head into the room, Relena could see her intuition had been correct. Still, something seemed amiss, but she couldn't quite place it.  
Shrugging off the feeling, Relena grabbed some clothes and prepared to take a shower.  
  
  
_Just wild beat communication  
I want you to know my passion  
No one can deny it, no one can defeat it  
I need you to know my feeling and affection tonight_  
  
  
Relena stepped out of the bathroom, scrubbing at her wet hair with a towel. A huge grin spread across her face when she saw Heero.  
"You're awake."  
He nodded, his eyes sweeping over her. Her hair was now the color of dark chocolate and sticking to her face. Rather than it's usual ruler straightness, it was tangled and twist. A white backless tank had become rather stretched across her chest, and the the bottom edge moved away from blue surf shorts to reveal her belly-button as she rubbed the towel over her head.  
"You're probably starved, I'll go make you something to eat." Relena left the room, Heero's deep blue eyes, the color of the ocean on a cloudy day, following her.  
Heero felt rather like a half-wild beast. Leave, stay, leave, stay, which one?  
For a few minutes he contemplated. Leave won out. He slid out of the bed and pushed open the sliding door to the balcony. Out he went, but...crap! Footsteps. If he left now, he would be noticed. As the footsteps grew every closer, he pressed himself against the wall. He shouldn't be visible to anyone inside.  
Relena walked into the room. Even from the balcony Heero could smell the food she had cooked. He hoped his stomach wouldn't rumble and betray his presence.  
Thankfully, it didn't. Heero was too well-trained for a little thing like hunger to give him away.  
"Oh. He...left..." Relena said to the empty air. Her voice had a queer tone to it, as if she didn't quite believe the words she spoke. Setting the plate down on the nightstand, she sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her folded legs close and clasping her hands together 'round her ankles. (Major run on sentence there.) "I suppose it's a wonder he didn't leave sooner." Relena continued. Heero could hear sniffles and choking sobs. He was almost compelled to rush in, say "Here I am!" and comfort her.  
But he didn't. Instead, he used the noise of Relena's crying to cover his jump off the balcony. He landed gently, and waited for a moment. His right leg was bent and the knee pointed at the ground. Three fingers from his right hand balanced him as his left leg (also bent) was up by his torso. This position allowed for balance and a quick take off, if necessary.  
But it wasn't necessary. No one was around. Rising to his feet (slowly, to spare himself a sudden blood rush and the headache that would come with it) he walked calmly and leisurely down the path.  
A ways from the mansion, Heero wasn't really paying attention. Thus he didn't noticed the cat dashing suddenly in front of his path until it was too late, and wasn't expecting to trip over it.  
Heero's head hit the cobblestone path with a sickening crack, and a deep red stain grew behind it.  
  
  
_Look at you and I touch your lips  
Once you know what you feel then you'll know it's real  
I just don't want to lose you tonight  
I just want you to be with me till day breaks_  
  
  
Getting over Heero's exit, or rather, pretending to, Relena pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and set off for the pool. It was a nice day, why waste it? She could read with her feet dangling into the water and get a tan at the same time.  
Swish, swish, swish. Relena increased the movement of her body as she walked so she could feel her hair brushing along her bare back.  
There was a blot ahead on the path. As she neared, the blot became more clear...it was a person, a boy, Heero! Relena ran, forgetting the swish of hair and the sharp stones digging into her bare feet.  
How ironic that Heero, the Perfect Soldier, had fallen, not due to any battle, but had _tripped_. How horrible that she hadn't even been there to catch him this time.  
Relena crouched by his body. (QuatreGirl thought I was gonna write butt! ;-P) Blood leaked from his skull, coating and stickying his hair. But Relena didn't care. She pulled Heero's head into her lap. Blood streaked her thighs (hee, that makes it sound like it's "that time of the month"!) and coated her hands.  
_How am I going to get him back to the mansion?_ Relena wondered. Heero wasn't that much taller than her, and there wasn't an extra ounce of fat on him, but he was packet with dense muscle, and the most strain Relena experienced was carrying a briefcase from one meeting to the next.  
"Miss Noin! Pagan! Brother! Someone, anyone, _help!_" Relena yelled. Half the yelling was in hope that someone would come (which they eventually did), but the other half was thinking maybe it would wake Heero up. Then he would tell her to be quiet, and he would leave again. True she didn't want him to leave, but it would be better than his lying there like a-like a corpse.  
  
  
_Long for you and I yearn for you  
When you know what you feel then you'll be aware  
Freeze my time and kiss me one more time  
There is something that you can truth in my eyes_  
  
  
Heero sat up and groaned. He was in the bed with the lilac scented sheets again.  
Gingerly, Heero reached up and touched the back of his head. Pain lanced through his nervous system, but his fingers came away clean.  
  
  
_Now you have opened up the gate of your new love  
Just believe first impression  
I'll give you hope and joy that sets you free_  
  
  
Relena stopped in the middle of her shower. Something, her women's intuition probably, told her he was awake. Rinsing the last of the soap suds off her body, she turned off the water and wrapped her towel tightly around her body.  
As she stepped out of the steamy bathroom that was neighboring her own room, goose bumps rose over Relena's skin. She walked quickly to the bed, and kneeled on it in front of Heero for a couple of moments, just looking at him. A drop of water slid off her nose, Then, leaning forward, she moved her arms around his neck, hold him close and resting her chin atop his head. A few seconds later Heero felt tiny droplets of water fall on head. Was she crying or was that just the drippiness from shower?  
_Why does she care so much?_ Heero wondered when the racking of her lilac scented body proved Relena was crying.  
Relena moved away, the tears still glistening in her eyes. Her soft pink mouth moved from his forehead to the bridge of his nose to the tip to both cheeks, caressing his face with gentle, motherly kisses. Then she placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips lightly against his in a way that was far from motherly.  
Relena pulled away and just sat there for a while, staring into his eyes. Then she let her body crumple, rubbing her nose into his chest. He smelled clean and warm.  
Awkwardly Heero slid his arms loosely round her bare shoulders. She pressed herself closer to him.  
They were like that for a while, Heero lightly embracing Relena as she leaned against him. Finally Relena drew away. Wiping her eyes and nose with a corner of her towel, she slid off the bed.  
"This isn't very proper," she said, indicating her garb, or rather, lack of. She grabbed an outfit that was draped over the back of a chair and walked into the bathroom.  
A little while later, Miss Noin walked in.  
"Oh, you're awake." she said, smiling. Then, turning toward the bathroom, "Relena!"  
"Yes?" Relena stepped out of the bathroom, buckling a platform Mary Jane. A knee-length velvet skirt had slits halfway up both sides, and tiny plastic jewels (oxymoron there) glittered over her black spaghetti strap tank top. Thrown over was a transparent black collared shirt with all the buttons undone. She had left her hair down, with every other strand crimped. Relena was wearing makeup for a change-silver eye shadow, mascara, and pink lipstick.  
"Oh, good, you're ready. Let's go."  
"Miss Noin, do I have to? Heero just woke up."  
"All the more reason. Now you can go without worry about his state of consciousness." (Talk over his head why don't you!)  
Relena had to admit there was a certain amount of sense to this, but she was getting rather sick of these pointless social affairs. It was just a ball, so all the government officials could "mingle." But truly they would all just stick in their own little groups. The entire thing served no purpose whatsoever.  
"I'll go, too." Heero said, suddenly. Both Relena and Noin started protesting, insisting he wasn't well enough. "I'll go." he repeated, enforcing the words with a Look that made both women back down. Miss Noin went off in search of a suit that would fit him.  
  
  
_Just wild beat communication  
I want you to keep my passion  
I'll be here to help you, I'll be here to love you  
I'll be with you to fight against loveliness_  
  
  
Standing next to Heero, Relena suppressed a yawn. These things never failed to bore her.  
"I'm going to go get something to drink," she proclaimed.  
Relena returned with a wine glass in her hands. Heero stared suspiciously at the deep red liquid inside. _She better not get drunk..._ he thought.  
Of course, his hopes were to no avail. Though she only had one glass, Relena probably hadn't had more than a sip at a time before in her life. Therefore, Heero wasn't that surprised to find Relena suddenly collapse against him. Picking her up, he went in search of Miss Noin.  
"I think we have a situation here." he said, as he found her dancing with Zechs.  
"Oh dear. Well, I suppose we should take her upstairs." Noin said, moving a strand of hair off Relena's face. (They were the ones hosting this ball.)  
Noin directed Heero to the room with the lilac scented sheets. _That's odd,_ he thought. _Why doesn't she put Relena in her own room?_ (Sill Hee-chan still hasn't figured out that that IS Relena's room he's been sleeping in!)  
Noin started sliding the clothes off Relena's limp form until she noticed Heero and Zechs still in the room.  
"Aaaah, hey, what kind of gentlemen are you? Clear out, I can't let her sleep in those clothes and I can't take them off her with you here."  
Obediently the two left. Noin carefully folded Relena's nice accouterments (a ten dollar word for clothes. Aren't thesauruses great?). On the bed wearing her panties and beribboned camisole, Relena curled her body up, small hand closed by her peaceful sleeping face.  
  
  
_Just wild beat communication  
Want you to hold your conviction  
Bursting with my heart beat  
Bursting with your energy  
Bursting us into the innocent affection tonight_  
  
  
Relena woke up, clutching her stomach. As she got off the bed bright spots bounced in front of her eyes. _Great, now I'm seeing air elementals_. Then she walked into the bathroom and barfed her brains out, to put it bluntly.  
As Relena walked into the living room, Heero glanced up quickly.  
"I feel," she began, "like crap. But I thought I'd tell you that you can have the bed back now."  
The clock on the wall said it was well past ten. Heero walked into the bedroom, and Relena stretched out on the couch, about to pull the blanket that lay over the back down. Her hand already grabbing the cloth, she sat up, sending the air elementals fluttering in front of her eyes again. She didn't want to spend the night cold and lonely on the couch again. (NO, she is NOT going to crawl in with Heero, thank you very much!)  
  
  
_Just wild beat communication  
There'll be no explanation  
Break out all the sadness reach out for the madness  
Rush ourselves into the rainstorm of out love_  
  
  
Zechs woke up, suddenly aware of a being in the door of his room. As the being crawled into the bed he was fully prepared to strangle them the moment they got close enough. However, he refrained when he saw the big blue eyes staring up at him.  
"I got lonely." Relena whispered, settling under his arm. (AN: No incest going on here, I'm sure if you have siblings at one point you've done the same thing.)  
Zechs smiled down at his little sister's head. She was already fast asleep, her breathing deep and even. Soon she would forget her older brother...fall in love, get married, and, naturally, have *other* things to do at night when she got lonely.  
As far as Zechs knew, she was already in love. Though in general a caring young woman, she seemed to care more than usual about Heero. Zechs couldn't say he was pleased. For one thing, he didn't really like Heero (though there wasn't really anything wrong with him except his slight lack of humanity), and for another thing as a couple they wouldn't make sense. Plus the feeling didn't appear to be mutual.  
Whatever. Zechs went back to sleep. He was probably wrong anyway.  
  
  
_Just wild beat communication  
I want you to know my passion  
No one can deny it, no one can defeat it  
I need you to know my feeling and affection tonight  
  
_ Relena stood at the balcony of her room, staring at the scenery. She remained still when someone slid open the glass door. She knew who it was.  
Heero didn't move. He had intended to look at the landscape and contemplate but Relena had beat him to it. He was about to leave when she spoke.  
"I suppose you'll be leaving soon?" she said, struggling to keep her voice dispassionate.  
"No." Heero's answer surprised himself as much as it did Relena.  
"No?"  
Heero walked over to her and slid his arms around her neck. "No." he repeated, clamping his mouth down firmly on hers.  


End


End file.
